When an existing electronic apparatus, for example, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module of a mobile phone, is installed into the mobile phone, the FPC passes under a battery installed in a front cover, so as to be connected to a circuit board inside the mobile phone. In addition, the front cover needs to accommodate the LCD module. Therefore, a hole needs to be punched right below an LCD compartment, so that the FPC is located between the battery and a battery compartment after passing through the hole. In such an assembly manner, the LCD module needs to be installed before installation of the battery. That is, the FPC is clamped between the battery and the front cover. As a result, during installation of the battery, a pressing force is generated and exerted on the FPC and the LCD compartment. Moreover, to reserve space for punching the hole for the FPC, a thickness of the front cover needs to be decreased to give way. Consequently, strength of the front cover is reduced, and the front cover is easily deformed. This affects flatness of the LCD compartment, and further affects reliability of LCD performance.